


Join the fun

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: Eren was summoned unexpectedly to Erwin's room, where Erwin and Levi were waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren! Could you go to Erwin's office? He's looking for you," Hanji called out to Eren as he passed by her table on the way out of the dining hall after dinner. 

"Oh okay, sure, thanks Hanji san," Eren replied. 

"That's weird, I've never seen the Commander call for anyone this late except for the squad captains," Armin commented.

"Yeah.. Armin you head back first, I'll catch up with you later." 

Eren turned away from his friend and climbed up the wooden stairs to the Commander's quarters on the third floor. As he stepped onto the landing of the third floor, he noticed a sliver of light spilling from Erwin's room through the small crack in the doorway into the dim hallway. 

He walked hurriedly past the rest of the rooms which were shut, belonging to officers who were mostly still finishing their dinner in the dining hall downstairs. The Commander's room was at the end of the hallway - the biggest room with an adjoining study. 

As he approached the door, he could hear low voices and knocking sounds he couldn't quite place. "Oh, someone else is here too," Eren thought, as he placed a hand on the door knob tentatively, thinking if he should knock on the ajar door or just push it open, since it seemed the Commander was already waiting for him. Before he could do either, his eyes fell on a baffling sight in the room visible through the crack in the doorway.

A tangle of bodies facing the door. Captain Levi with a strangely alien and captivating expression on his face. Captain Levi, nude. 

Eren's breath caught in his throat and he stepped back from the doorway, heart racing in his chest. His ears rang - but over the ringing he could hear the low thumping sounds, loud breaths, muffled curses - background noises just a moment ago that were painting a vivid mental image for him now. 

"Eren." 

He jumped. Erwin had called his name unmistakably amidst the breathy moans filling the room. "I know you're there, come in." 

He struggled to swallow down his suddenly parched throat. He considered bolting, but it made no sense running away from the Commander of the Survey Corps. With shaking hands, he grasped the door knob again, pushing the door open this time and stepped into the room, just barely. He left the door ajar, blocking the doorway with his own body, ready to flee at any moment. 

"Well done. Now Eren, would you please close the door and come closer?" Erwin said and smiled. Levi, in stark contrast, glared at him heatedly through his bangs from his position on Erwin's lap. 

He pushed the door close hastily, slamming it unintentionally, before turning back to face them again, taking a small tentative step further into the room. 

"Do you know why you're here, Eren?" Erwin asked. 

"No, sir," Eren whispered. 

"Because I've noticed the way you look at him. I know you want a piece of my Levi," Erwin said, a confident smirk on his face. "Why not you come over and help yourself - your Captain's standing at attention for you," he continued, staring intensely at Eren as he held Levi's cock in one hand, thumbing the glistening head lightly and drawing a strained moan from Levi in the process. 

He sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe what he just heard, his brain could not process it, but his body knew what it wanted and it reacted strongly. His pants grew rapidly tight and desire hit him hard and hot as he finally allowed himself to ogle openly at Levi. 

Flushed cheeks, beads of perspiration dripping off his jaw onto his collarbone and running lower. He looked down to where Erwin and Levi joined. Noticing his gaze, Erwin lifted one of Levi's leg up from under his knee, exposing themselves fully to Eren's view. He deliberately slowed down his thrusts, pushing himself harder into Levi and Levi groaned, tipping his head back to rest on Erwin's shoulder. 

He licked his lips and grabbed himself through his pants, no longer able to ignore the intense throbbing as he stared at the red rimmed hole, tightly stretched around the thick veiny cock disappearing into it again and again. His gaze shifted to Levi's swollen, red member bobbing with every one of Erwin's thrusts and he bit his lips, hard. 

"Help yourself," Erwin said, breaking Eren out of his trance. He had let go of Levi's leg, letting it fall back down, and he now held out a clear bottle that's unmistakably lube. 

Eren's face felt hot as he reached out to take the bottle. Pulling his slacks and underwear down, he popped the cap of the bottle and poured out a good amount. The Commander was right - he'd fallen for the Captain since he joined his squad. It started from lingering glances when Levi wasn't looking, and before long he found he could barely stop himself from blushing whenever he saw Levi, his own fantasies from the night before rushing back to him.

His head spun but his hands acted on their own as they had many times, one hand reaching to grip and stroke himself lightly as the other reached back to push his lubed fingers into himself. Levi was right there in the flesh, right in front of him, and it was so much better than his own fuzzy fantasies. He shuddered, pleasure already shooting through him although he'd barely started. 

Levi placed a hand on his cheek, and he returned his gaze, looking into the gray eyes intensely. He'd started leaning towards him before he even realized it, and Levi closed the distance, placing his lips on his as if it was the most natural thing to do. 

Levi's lips were warm, so warm. And when he parted them, they became Eren's only point of focus. The warm tongue stroking him insistently, the soft lips, surprisingly plush for how thin they looked. When Levi pulled away, a desperate whine escaped Eren's throat. His eyes snapped open as he breathed harshly through his parted lips. 

"Fuck Eren, I didn't know you could make such a face.  _ Delicious _ ... Come, I'm so ready for you," Levi groaned as he gripped his own cock, steadying it amidst Erwin's thrusts. 

Eren pulled his fingers out of himself and stepped closer. The invitation was clear. Suddenly nervous again, he was unsure what to do next. Erwin's chair was high enough to accommodate his big frame, and Levi was seated right on top of him. There was no other way to do this than to clamber unglamorously onto Levi.

He held onto Levi's shoulders hesitantly as he lifted his leg awkwardly. Before he can climb up, Levi suddenly leaned forward and lifted him swiftly from under his thighs. He yelped in surprise and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders tightly to keep from falling off. 

Levi huffed a small laugh and placed a hand on his cheek again. He could feel the Captain holding his cock at his entrance, rubbing lightly. 

"Ready, Eren?" Levi asked.

Feeling like his heart was about to burst from the tender touch, his Captain's cock rubbing slickly against him and the whole surreal situation he was in, he bit his lips and nodded. He hid his face against the side of Levi's neck as he lowered himself slowly. 

All of times he pleasured himself could not have prepared him for Levi's cock entering him, feeling so much thicker than his own fingers as it breached him. He gasped, the tight pressure bordering between pain and bliss as he moved all the way down. 

Levi's grip on his hips tightened as he sucked in a harsh breath, and Eren lifted his head to look into his Captain's flushed face. Just as the tightness was ebbing and giving way to pleasure, Erwin increased his speed suddenly, lifting Levi in time to his thrusts and slamming up into him hard. The strength of his thrusts were causing Eren to bounce on Levi's lap, and he moaned uncontrollably as he stuck his legs between Erwin's and Levi's body, wrapping them around Levi's waist as he hung on for the wild ride. 

The Commander's and the Captain's groans joined his own and Levi was getting increasingly louder, almost sobbing now. 

" _ Fuck! _ " Levi's fingers dug into his hips as he threw his head back. The wild look of euphoria on Levi's face and the deep guttural moan as he came pushed Eren unexpectedly towards his own orgasm. He doubled over uncontrollably, his cum splattering helplessly all over Levi's chest. 

As he tried to get his breathing under control, he noticed Levi's ragged panting. He scrambled off him and looked into his Captain's face with concern, but he noticed that Levi had fixed his gaze on Eren's dick instead, still hard even though he had just cum. Levi shifted his gaze up to Eren's eyes as he licked his lips, and a shiver ran down Eren's spine.

"I'm sorry it was over so quickly for you. It seems you haven't had enough fun," Erwin broke the silence with an amused chuckle. He'd wrapped his arms around Levi's middle and rested his head on his shoulders as he observed the silent exchange between them. 

"N-no, I did!" Eren blushed and stammered, unsure of how to reply.

Erwin turned his head towards Levi's ear at this as he glanced deliberately at Eren's dick and said in a low voice just loud enough for Eren to hear, "Mmm Levi, I can feel you clenching around me. Excited? Want to give  _ that _ a ride now?" _ _


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren, what do you think?" Levi asked, licking his lips.

Eren swallowed. "I'm.. I'm more than happy to, Captain," he stuttered in response. 

A thrill ran up Levi's spine at his reply. He's glad this was turning out well. Even though he'd indeed noticed the brat's frequent hungry stares and how he'd go beet red everytime he was caught, he and Erwin took a big risk staging this racy set up. But Eren had complied quicker than he expected. 

Levi would be lying if he said he hadn't been distracted by Eren himself during training. Especially when the boy was so earnest all the time and displayed such an open attraction towards him. It was intriguing - most people were afraid of him, and even if they were attracted to him they were afraid to show it, but not Eren. 

It was the first time since the many years he's started this open relationship with Erwin that he'd found himself desiring someone else. And it was Erwin and his perverted mind that had suggested this. It'd gone better than planned so far - he'd have to thank him later. 

Levi smirked and lifted himself, hopping nimbly off Erwin's lap. He reached out, tugging at the collar of Eren's shirt. 

"Your shirt got filthy. You should get it washed," he said, as he started to unbutton it, watching Eren's face for his reaction as he did. 

Eren simply gulped and nodded, looking red-faced at Levi. Once all the buttons were undone, Levi folded his arms and took a small step back, letting his eyes roam across the smooth, unblemished Titan skin stretched across the slim, toned chest. 

"Alright, take it off. Or do you need me to help with that too?" Levi teased. 

Eren shook his head quickly and shrugged off his shirt hastily, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Good boy. Now why don't you show me what you think about every time you look at me?" Levi asked in a low, smooth voice as he closed the gap between them again, resting his hands on Eren's hips. He brushed Eren's still hard dick lightly with his own. 

Eren needed no further encouragement. Reaching out to wrap his arms around Levi's shoulders, Eren crashed his lips to him. Desperation laced his kiss as he moaned against Levi's lips, and Levi matched his passion as he parted his lips. 

Levi felt himself hardening again with the delicious way that Eren was groaning into his mouth and pressing against his body. He rocked his hips more firmly against Eren's, eliciting a gasp from the younger boy. He looked up from the kiss, gazing heatedly into Levi's eyes, and Levi couldn't help reaching between their bodies to grasp at their lengths, increasing the fiction. 

" _ Ahh  _ Captain.." Eren moaned breathily as he dropped his head onto Levi's shoulders, panting lightly against his neck. 

They'd gotten so slick and Levi couldn't tell who it was, but he was ready to cum again just like that. And if he was feeling this way, he bet Eren must be too, seeing as he'd came so fast the first time around. 

He stilled his hand unwillingly and turned towards Eren's ear by the side of his face. "Let's not end this before we..  _ experience _ each other in another way," he whispered.

He let go of Eren, who untwined his arms around him obligingly. He'd nearly forgotten about Erwin, who'd remained sitting on his chair, an amused half smile on this face. 

"Hey Erwin, wipe that pervy smile off your face. Can we continue in your room?" Levi asked. 

"Of course Levi, anything for you," Erwin replied, giving him a big smile and turning to wink at Eren. He stood, walking towards the door leading to his adjacent bedroom, his half hard dick hanging unashamedly between his legs. 

He opened the door, gesturing them in, and Levi walked straight for the bed. He'd already decided how he wanted to be fucked by Eren. Climbing onto the generous double bed, he stayed on his knees close to the edge and rested his head on the mattress, turning around to face Eren who'd followed him in. Just assuming the position was making him throb, thinking about the dominant way his subordinate was about to take him. 

"Here you go, Eren." Erwin appeared next to Eren, holding up the lube. Eren held out his hands and Erwin squeezed a good amount into his hands. He wrapped both hands around himself, wincing as the cold lube touched his body. As he started stroking himself to spread the lube, Levi couldn't help reaching down to touch himself to mimic Eren's actions. 

"Fuck.. fuck me now, Eren," Levi groaned. 

There was a sharp intake of breath before Eren closed the distance between them, placing his hands hesitantly on Levi's hips. He steadied himself with one hand and lined them up, pressing lightly against Levi. 

"Yeah, that's it.." Levi encouraged, holding his breath in anticipation. As Eren pushed steadily into him, he exhaled, moaning softly as the friction start to set his nerves on fire again. He moved impatiently, pushing himself to meet Eren, and he could feel Eren start to thrust unsteadily, trying to match his rhythm. 

" _ Captain.. Levi.. angghh you're so tight, _ " Eren groaned behind him. 

Eren was smaller than Erwin in every sense. But while Erwin was so big he pressed relentlessly against Levi's sweet spot once he was in, Eren only hit it with each erratic thrust and it's got Levi chasing for it. 

"Fuck.. faster.. Eren, more, fuck me  _ faster _ ," Levi moaned with abandon, feeling too good to worry about his shameless begging.

And when Eren increased his speed, striking his sweet spot madly, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he keened uncontrollably. He was crashing rapidly towards his orgasm when he felt Erwin squeeze himself under him. He had no idea what Erwin was doing and he was too far gone to care. That is, until he suddenly felt a hot, wet mouth wrapping around his cock and sucking hard. 

He screamed. His knees buckled and he nearly collapsed right on Erwin's face, but Erwin was holding him up. He's got the whole of his cock down his throat and he was swallowing skillfully, squeezing around him sinfully. 

And Levi was truly gone. The overwhelming pleasure assaulted his senses and he can't see, can't hear, can only feel that wild pounding into his abused sweet spot, and that incredible pressure around his cock, nearly convulsing from the sheer ecstasy.

_ "Fuck, this is fucking crazy,"  _ Levi dimly registered the desperate thought as his stomach clenched impossibly tight and he came straight down Erwin's throat. His head spun and he felt his vision whiting as his body grew heavy, falling fully into Erwin's arms.

He didn't know how long he'd passed out for, but when he cracked open his eyes, he was already lying on his back, tucked under the blanket. Eren was watching him and immediately handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks Eren," Levi rasped. He didn't realize his voice was so far gone - he must have screamed more than he realized. He lifted his head to take a sip before handing the glass back to Eren. 

"Where's Erwin?" he asked.

"Commander Erwin went to start a bath for you," Eren replied.

"Oh. That was madness, by the way," he said, a rueful smile on his face as he looked up at Eren. "Let's do this again some time, just the two of us, what do you say?" 

He wasn't expecting the hopeful beam that lit up Eren's face as he replied shyly, "I would love to." 


End file.
